Romance Novels and Ridiculous Notions
by silverserpent08
Summary: A problem that arises on a lazy day of lounging. Warnings: Silly. Ridiculously sweet. To the point you may need oral surgery afterwords. 2 5


Okay, it's been a while since I've done a little short cute fic. So thought I would do one. And here is the result. It was posted on my livejournal a while ago and I've decided to bring it over.

I'm just glad it's not another one of the monsterous stories that I seem to try and tackle. Seriously.

Hope you enjoy!

Romance Novels and Ridiculous Notions

* * *

"Why?"

Duo shifted his position slightly with his head still in Wufei's lap to look him in the face. "Why what?" he asked. The question had come out of the blue really; well… maybe not right out of the blue he thought, glaring at the offending book in Wufei's hands.

Wufei set the book down on the sofa arm and took Duo's hand that had been playing with the fabric of his pants, while he lay out across him and the couch. "Why do you love me?" Wufei questioned. He was being serious.

Duo fought the urge to groan. Wufei could be the most insecure guy in the world sometimes and it drove him nuts, other times it was sweet - especially since he was the only person who saw this side of him, but today it drove him nuts. How could he not see his own beauty clear as day? He mentally cursed the novel sitting on the sofa again, before sighing, "Because I do."

Wufei frowned down at the violet orbs looking up at him, his other hand absentmindedly stroking through Duo's hair as it had been all afternoon. Wufei shook his head, "No really. Why?"

Duo sighed again, knowing he wouldn't get out of it when the dragon was determined. It would either be a fight or an explanation. So Duo stalled, bringing Wufei's hand to his lips and kissing his finger tips, trying to think of something new to say beside 'because I do' or 'because it's you'. He liked that even less.

He turned his own hand in Wufei's, intertwining their fingers and suddenly grinned murmuring, "Your hands."

Wufei quirked an eyebrow at him and Duo chuckled slightly then strangled it - now was not the time for joking. "My hands?" Wufei stated.

"Yes. I love you because of your hands. These hands…" Duo kissed the one intertwined with his own, "that are strong enough to bend steel, break through concrete blocks and wooden boards. Strong enough to leave bruises on Heero Yuy when you spar, but controlled so precisely they can make a huge Gundam seem to dance. Controlled enough to shoot any target within a centimeter using a pistol." He stopped looking at Wufei's face and focused on the hand above him that he was playing with almost mesmerized.

"I love the way these hands are gentle enough to play with my hair, without once pulling at my scalp." Duo turned his head nuzzling the hand that had been in his hair all afternoon stroking. "Gentle enough to caress my face when I need reassuring and intertwine in mine when I need support."

Duo grinned up at Wufei, "I love how warm they are after I've been out in the snow all day with no t-shirt on." It hadn't been his most brilliant idea, but the mirroring smile on Wufei's face meant he remembered that day too. "I love how these caring hands made me hot chocolate and a sandwich and then held me till the chill was gone."

"And I especially love these hands, because of how they make me feel. How they caress all the right places and set a fire in my soul. How they can turn any bad day into the best day ever. How when they touch me, I'm sent into a tailspin of desire wanting more, but completely satisfied with having them simply touch me and nothing more."

Wufei was still as violet eyes locked onto his and Duo whispered, "And that is why I love you. Because of your hands."

Wufei shook his head and snorted, "Because of my hands?" Duo could tell that he had loved it though, because a smirk on the verge of a full-blown smile was on his face.

Duo grinned, shrugging, "Well that is just one part of you. And of course I love every part of you for varying reasons. Besides, the main reason I love your hands are because they're yours. So overall I love you. It would just take me forever to explain every detail. I even had to cut the hands list short." Wufei just leaned down and kissed him gently, before resettling back on the couch with his book in hand.

"So how does that compare to the reason in your book?" Duo pried.

Wufei shrugged, "Much better actually. The guy only loved the girl, because he was trying to forget someone else. And the weak woman said it was enough for her. I'll never understand them."

Duo sighed and resisted the urge to point out that they were fictional characters. He also resisted the urge to rip the book out of Wufei's hand. He couldn't believe that Heero-effing-Yuy, Wufei's Preventer partner of two years, the man that used to tell anyone he met 'I'll kill you', got his boyfriend hooked on cheesy-bodice-ripper-romance-novels. They were putting these ridiculous ideas of the correct way to be in love in Wufei's head and though he didn't mind confirming again and again that he loved Wufei, he was extremely worried that he himself was starting to sound like a character in those damn books.

* * *

END

* * *

Poor Duo. Well... short fic I know. But it's finished!! Weird. and it's not Wufei and Heero. Even weirder.

Hope you liked it! :D

-Silverserpent


End file.
